


Home

by brainsickVagabond (HomicidalKitty)



Series: Pale and Red [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Endgame fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, i think that counts, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalKitty/pseuds/brainsickVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is streaming through your window as you begin waking up. It’s so warm and everything around you is soft and cozy; you have no plans of getting up any time soon. It’s really nice waking up without the constant fear of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and put spoilers in the tags, just to be safe. Also I apologize for taking so long to writing something, I was originally going to post at the beginning of the week but some unexpected family and school drama came up.  
> I also rated it M to be safe, since there's a reference to a kink and because of language.  
> Follow me on tumblr!   
> Brainsickvagabond.tumblr.com (the avatar is a picture of gamzee)

The sun is streaming through your window as you begin waking up. It’s so warm and everything around you is soft and cozy; you have no plans of getting up any time soon. It’s really nice waking up without the constant fear of death.

When your new universe was created, you and Karkat found your home. It wasn’t overly big, but had a little extra room for you two. You kept the extra space in case Kanaya and Rose were right and you two did end up wanting to raise a grub. You still have no idea what that entails exactly, but you know for sure that you and Karkat probably aren’t ready for that yet. You haven’t really had the conversation yet.

Speaking of Karkat, you feel your living furnace wiggle in your grasp. You can tell he’s waking up because his purring dies down as he becomes more coherent. You feel a grin tugging at your lips and you kiss his forehead, “Morning, Kitkat.”

Karkat grumbles something you think is Alternian but you don’t miss the faint blush dusting along his cheeks. “What are you looking at?”

“Oh nothing, just the troll I’m painfully in love with, nothing all that special.” You kiss his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, anywhere you can reach, really.

You can tell Karkat is trying to hide his smile, but you eventually pull away and now you’re just staring into each other’s eyes. It’s only been a few years since the end of the game and it’s still surreal to think that this is something the two of you can share. A life.

You kiss him again, slowly, feeling the way he squirms under you as he tries to sit up to properly reciprocate. When you pull away, you can’t help the little giggle that escapes you when you see his blush.

“So,” you kiss his brow, “we have the entire day to ourselves.” You kiss the tip of his horn, “Everyone is busy doing their own thing today.” you say, running your fingers through his thick hair.

Karkat bites his lip, “Fuck, I kinda wanna stay in bed a little longer.” You nod and bring him close to your chest again, enjoying the faint purr from your boyfriend-matesprit. “And keep it in your damn pants, I’m still sore.” he grouches. Yeah, you two got a little ambitious last night.

You chuckle and nod, “Wouldn’t dream of it, kitten.”

The two of you doze in and out of wakefulness for the next two hours. Fuck, this feels so good to be able to do this with him. You wish you had done more of the sleepy cuddles than the ‘Quick, fuck before we may or may not die and/or not remember each other’ thing you two were doing on the meteor. Now, you have the time to sit and just… live.

You glance down at the dozing troll in your arms. The bags under his eyes weren’t nearly as bad as they used to be, but there will always be the remnants of no sleep. You accept that it’s a part of Karkat and you don’t care as long as he actually is getting sleep. He had even gained a few pounds along with yourself, since Rose and Kanaya have practically been force feeding you two healthy food. You didn’t expect anything different when they started that. Karkat looks so damn cute though, full thighs, and even some hips to showcase that VantASS.

You laugh quietly. You’re a comedic genius. It is you.

Karkat shifts in your arms and looks up at you, “The fuck are you laughing at, Dave?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.”

Karkat rolls his eyes and continues purring on your chest. His purrs grow louder when you rub around the tops his horns. Karkat’s shown you how to properly touch them without making him sexually aroused. At first, it was weird for him because it was typically pale to rub the top, less sensitive parts of the horn. But he’s been getting more comfortable with the idea of blurring those quadrants with you. You’ve been more than patient, because you’d be a fucking dick to be otherwise and you acknowledge that bodily autonomy is something that humans and trolls alike share. Except for the drones that probably haunted Karkat’s nightmares. Wow this internal dialogue is getting depressing. You direct your attention to Karkat’s face again and resist the urge to “awww” out loud.

He’s wearing the faintest of smiles, the crease in his brow hardly noticeable. While he’s not quite as grumpy as he was before the end of the game, seeing him with a smile like that still makes your fucking heart melt. You let your head fall back onto the pillows and close your eyes as you give Karkat affection.

* * *

 

When you two finally make it out of bed, it’s late afternoon and it’s time for food. You didn’t expect Karkat to be so good at making your human dishes when you and Rose gave him some recipes. You’ve tried making a few Alternian dishes… yeah… it’s a mutual agreement to let Karkat take over the kitchen.

You’re crunching on a slice of bacon when you take a moment to actually look out the bay window in your living room. The climate on this planet is very similar to Earth’s, which was nice for you and very nice for Karkat. Apparently the Alternian sun wasn’t very kind to the life on that planet.

The orange-like glow of late afternoon fills your home with warmth as you and Karkat are eating. You’re really glad you can share the marvel of bacon with him because of something Jade and Kanaya made together. Some kind of pill to help trolls digest human food with minimal issues. Which is great because you don’t know what you’d do if you weren’t able to hand-feed Karkat those chocolates like you did last night.

You don’t have a food kink. Probably.

You look out the corner of your eye and see Karkat frowning again, not in anger but deep thought. “Sup, Karbabe?” You’re on a mission to see how many ways you can turn his name into a pet name.

“Dave, what if… fuck, I mean, not within the next few years but would you consider… raising a grub together?”

You stop, mid chew before you harshly swallow your bite.

“Fuck, that was a terrible idea, just forget-”

“No, no, Karkat. It’s just… Fuck, it’s kind of a scary thought? Being a parent or lusus or whatever… Out of the two of us, you had the better guardian.” And that’s not saying much. Angrily screeching and clacking your claws at a grub to get them to eat their vegetables isn’t exactly A-plus parenting. Or lususing? But neither is leaving a shit ton of sharp objects in a refrigerator.

“It wouldn’t be any time soon, Dave. It, it was just an idea.” Karkat mumbles. Shit, you recognize that tone.

You lean over and kiss the side of his head, “It’s not a definite no, Karkat. But yeah, waiting a few more years would probably be a good idea. Rose and Kanaya make it look effortless but they make everything look effortless.” You get a grin out of Karkat for that comment. 

“That being said… I think you’d make a wonderful guardian.” You smile as Karkat lets himself crack a small smile at your comment.

You look forward to the next few years.

 


End file.
